Little Miss Magic
by wizkid08
Summary: Follow in the first year of a Greengrass girl at Hogwarts in this Epic Tale of dragons, fairies, elves, unicorns, wildemagick, and true love...as Astoria combats her stalkers in the forms of Muggleborns, Purebloods, and Wizard Saviors alike.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making any profit from the writing of this story._

* * *

Chapter One.

* * *

Little Miss Astoria had grown up privileged. There were no two ways about it.

She had everything a small girl of eleven could possibly ever want. Two doting parents, a younger brother who _worshipped_ her, a twin sister who did just about the same, four grandparents who loved her better than any witch or wizard this side of Hampshire could, a house-elf to get her things and clean up her small messes, and now Astoria had her very own Hogwarts' letter.

Barring a moderate disturbance in the past-and it has since been summarily swept from most everyday thought-when Astoria and her sister were infants-having to do with a Dark Lord and his dark minions, life as a Greengrass girl was very nice indeed.

Except for the small fact that Little Miss Astoria had a nemesis already, and that nemesis' name was, Draco Malfoy.

Of course Draco Malfoy didn't _know_ he was the object of such acute hatred, but the story behind that is an explanation for another time.

'I _loathe, loathe, loathe_ him!' Astoria would say daily-but only in her head. To admit anything like that out loud would have gotten her a swift reprimanding look from whomever was watching her at the time; and Astoria, like most eleven-year-olds did not like being reprimanded.

It was a fact of Wizarding life in Great Britain that all eleven-year-olds who could do magic were sent to Hogwarts. Letters of admittance were usually sent through the owl post to arrive on eleventh birthdays-exceptions were made and owls sent earlier if the new student turned eleven between 1st September and 30th November. Astoria and her sister Daphne got their letters in early August; and so, as the time for term was rapidly approaching, the Greengrass family made a hasty trip to Diagon Alley to purchase school supplies. Little Miss Astoria tried to put her vicious thoughts of Draco Malfoy at bay during this excursion-how else could she concentrate on getting more gifts out of her parents?-but it was very hard.

Attached to Astoria's Hogwarts' Admittance letter was a list of school supplies she would need. She needed a wand, of course; and a student-sized cauldron to brew brews in; and some Hogwarts'-style school robes; Astoria needed textbooks, brewing supplies (other than her new gold-platted cauldron), and a rather large-sized trunk to fit everything in.

She didn't need to purchase an animal however because she already owned one-a black cat whose name was Prince Samuel; Astoria was witness to her sister choosing a small grey owl-named Cunningham-, and both sisters were very pleased by the time most of their shopping was completed.

Among the un-listed things-and very much unwanted!-that Astoria received was a brand new meeting with Draco Malfoy.

The pointy-faced _cul _had been getting fitted for his school robes when Astoria and her mother walked into Madam Malkin's for that same purpose.

'Oh, it's _you,'_ Astoria sneered under her breath, coming to a stand-still in front of the unfortunate-looking boy. 'I thought maybe you might have died. Pity.'

'Pardon?' Draco Malfoy asked, while Astoria's mum admonished Astoria to be more polite and speak up. 'Oh, I remember _you,'_ he said. 'We met three weeks ago at my _party._ Your _Daphne's_ sister. I hope you got my note? It was…ever so nice of you to come and see me.'

Astoria knew by Draco's pause that he was lying and sneered harder. _'Yes,'_ Astoria said. 'I'm sure it was.'

The customer standing beside Draco, getting fitted in Hogwarts' robes as well, made himself known to them both by snickering under his hand. Madam Malkin intervened, swiping at him. 'Stop that!' she ordered, and the boy blushed a brilliant red. 'I need you to remain still or the fit won't be correct!'

'Sorry, sorry,' the boy said, and quieted.

'I say,' said Draco, directing this at Astoria, 'you really will have to speak up. I noticed at my party that you had trouble speaking loud then too.' He turned to Astoria's mum. 'Hello, Mrs. Greengrass,' he said conversationally. 'Lovely day for shopping, isn't it?'

'Yes, we thought the same thing, dear. Why, Astoria was just saying how much she liked this weather compared to yesterday, weren't you Astoria? …Astoria?'

Astoria had gotten side-tracked by the unknown boy's black hair and green eyes. 'Hmm? Oh yes, mother, quite.'

'All done then!' Madam Malkin declared, shooing the green-eyed one off his stool. The boy paid for his purchases with a clerk at the front of the store and left without anyone else noticing. 'You're next, miss. Hop on!'

'Am I done, too?' Draco questioned-very impatiently, in Astoria's mind.

'Not yet, young sir, not yet. If you'll just wait a moment, I'd like to get this young lady started, and then I'll finish you up right quick, how's that?'

Draco sniffed. 'I need to get my wand _now, _Madam.'

'I don't see your mother anywhere,' Astoria observed. Eleven-year-olds needed their parents with them for this milestone; Astoria's father, in fact, was with Daphne right now, purchasing a wand.

On the other hand, Astoria wasn't surprised Draco's parents didn't want to be near him.

'I don't need my _mother_ to get me my wand,' Draco retorted snobbishly. 'I need only _Ollivander.'_

'Well, I've already gotten _my _wand,' Astoria bragged at him, puffing up in pride under her black tent of robes. 'It's nine inches and maple and has a hair off a unicorn's mane.'

'I thought they only used hairs off a unicorn's _tail,'_ said Draco, undermining Astoria's bragging.

'Well, you were _wrong,'_ Astoria said. 'Because everyone knows hairs off the tail of any magical creature are much more explosive and incompetent.'

'A _wand _can't be incompetent, you dullard,' Draco replied, giving Astoria what was probably his second-best sneer. 'It's the _wizard _who's-.'

'_Children!'_ Astoria's mum finally interrupted. Astoria and Draco stuck their tongues out at each other. 'Why don't we talk about something else? How are your parents doing, Draco? I spoke to your mother just last week, and-.'

'So now we exhaust _every _avenue of polite discourse,' muttered Astoria. 'Good job, Mother…' For lack of anything better, Astoria looked around the robe shop. And where had that other boy gone off to?

The point was that Astoria Greengrass came away from that little argument hating Draco Malfoy all the more.

Now Astoria was on the train-her sister in a separate car-heading towards Hogwarts. A more excited Greengrass female you wouldn't find.

'I can't wait, I _cannot_ wait,' she chanted repetitiously in her head, while bouncing in her seat and glancing at the open book in her lap. 'Most auspicious. The stars were all in alignment last night. Beautiful sunrise this morning, just beautiful. Can't have anything better.' All Astoria really could ask for was that her trip remained undisturbed. She and her sister Daphne had been proactive enough to be some of the first children onto the train this morning and Lady Luck had rewarded Astoria so far by making her trip to Hogwarts a quiet one.

Once she got to Hogwarts, Merlin knew Astoria's time wouldn't be so quiet. Not only would her loud twin _always be around,_ but 'rumor' had it that Harry Potter would be at Hogwarts this year; and any hopes for a peaceful term could probably be buried on sight of the boy. Astoria didn't really have any hopes or aspirations of befriending someone so famous, but the possibility of meeting him was surely praying on everyone else's mind-everyone else being unqualified sheep and taken to crass behavior.

To shake the melancholy, Astoria allowed herself a brief fantasy of The-Boy-Who-Lived being born an elf.

Wouldn't _that _be something!

If that were the case, Harry Potter would probably come to Hogwarts with a glamour to hide his pointed ears. Everyone knew elves had pointed ears. To have an elf-child at Hogwarts would be very exciting indeed. Astoria could have Daphne ask him questions about his queen, and maybe, if her sister ingratiated herself enough, they would summer together at the Fairy Palace.

'Hello.'

Astoria's head snapped up. She could not _wait_ to learn spells that would lock doors.

'…I see you're all alone,' said the voice in a femininely brisk tone. 'I've been up and down the train, looking, but it seems every spot I go to has somebody. Or two people. Or three people. Sometimes four…'

'Sometimes _four?'_ Astoria gasped sarcastically.

'Yes.' The person nodded her bushy-haired head. 'So you see, I've nowhere to sit-.'

'Tragic.'

'-And so, I…well, yes, I guess it _is _a bit tragic,' the girl said diplomatically. 'How good that you point that out, because I was just thinking the same thing…an all-day train-ride to a place I've never been before with people who all seem to want to ignore or insult me, and nowhere to sit down…it _is_ a bit tragic, once you think about it.'

Astoria gazed at the girl in awe. 'Do you _ever _breathe?' she questioned.

The girl blinked once at the demand. 'Well, yes, of course I do; what an odd thing to ask. Of _course _I breathe. How would I live if I didn't breathe? I mean, my body would just collapse from the loss of oxygen…'

'You need to slow down,' said Astoria, thinking how sore her own throat would feel if she ever did that much talking that quickly. 'You'll get an ulcer.'

The girl sat down and peered like an owl into Astoria's lap. 'That's impossible,' she directed this into the book Astoria was holding. 'What _is_ this? What are you reading? I brought a book along, too, see.' She showed it to Astoria. 'Have you read it? Hogwarts: A History. It breaks down the-.'

'The history of Hogwarts, yes, I know.' _Imbécile,_ Astoria thought. 'It says so in that title.'

The girl gave a loud sniff. 'Oh, so you _do_ know it. …My name's Hermione, by the way. Hermione Granger. What's yours?'

'Astoria Greengrass. You're a _Muggle?'_ Despite this, Astoria gave the hand that was held out in front of her a firm shake. 'That's going to be unfortunate.'

The girl snatched her hand back. 'I'm not a _Muggle!'_ Hermione exploded; scooting as far away from Astoria on the bench in their compartment as space would allow. 'I'm a _witch,_ just like you. I _have_ magic! I don't understand what all this prejudice is about anyway. I have just as much right to be here as you! As all of you! Maybe more, because at least _I'm_ giving everyone the benefit of the doubt, whereas people like you, and…and _Dracotis Mellow-.'_

'-Oh, so you've met the twat!' said Astoria happily. 'How marvelous.'

Hermione shook her head like she was rattling out the kinks. '…I…I…_apologize to me,'_ she ordered finally. 'Then, after that, like a civilized human, you will tell me how you know him. Is his name _really_ Draco…Dracotis? ...Did he insult you, too? _Oh!_ _I _know! Are _you_ Muggleborn?'

'Of course not,' Astoria said primly. When that comment made it look like Hermione the Muggle would set herself up in a grand snit again, Astoria made an effort to move her hand off her book and pat the other girl on the arm. 'There, there,' Astoria comforted, 'I didn't mean it in a _bad_ way.' Astoria was in fact, fascinated by Muggles. They were like brightly-colored insects one wanted to collect.

'I don't see how there is any other way you could have meant it,' Hermione said.

Astoria shrugged. 'Well, Muggles are an oddity, you _must_ know.'

'No, I do _not!'_ Hermione snapped. 'My parents are Muggles, and they're some of the best people out there! Why, they're _dentists!'_

'_What_-ists?' asked Astoria, with real curiosity.

'_Den_-tists,' Hermione repeated. 'They fix your teeth…how is it that you don't know what they are? I thought _everyone_ knew.'

'Well, my teeth don't need fixing,' Astoria pointed out, smiling for evidence. 'Maybe that's why I've never heard of them? Do they make good money?'

Hermione thought about it. 'I suppose we're more well-off than some people,' she said. 'Why?'

'Well, I can't talk to you if your parents aren't swimming in it,' Astoria said. Then after a beat, she added, 'sorry, but it's true.'

Hermione nodded. 'You can forgive me being Muggleborn,' she said philosophically, 'but you can't forgive me being poor? I understand.'

'Good.'

'…So…'

'So…'

Hermione shifted again to get a look at Astoria's book. 'So, _what_ are you reading?'

'It's a soft-porn novel.' Astoria held it out magnanimously. 'Would you like to switch?'

Hermione wrinkled her nose. 'No, _thank you.'_

The two girls dove into their respective readings. From then on, Astoria wouldn't call Hermione Granger a friend, but she would, in her nicer moments, consider the fact that she and the little Muggle had a little somethin' somethin' going on.

Draco Malfoy on the other hand, Astoria knew, was still as much as a _complete _ponce as he'd always been.

True, Malfoy might have been only one of _many_ spoiled, pale, aristocratic, obnoxious, pointy-faced purebloods that so abounded in British Wizarding Society-to single this small boy out for only two gross misdeeds was probably intolerance at its worst and Astoria would have done well to be more open-minded but she didn't seem to care; Astoria just _could not help_ hating him.

Draco Malfoy was the sort of boy who annoyed Astoria most, just in the aspect that his kind existed.

_Couldn't one be real? _Astoria asked. Couldn't one pick a personality and _stick to it?_

Astoria had seen Malfoy be sycophantically pleasant one moment-the scene in the robe shop with her mum came to mind-and absolutely, arrogantly horrid the next. Just because he was a Slytherin-in-the-Making was no excuse. Astoria was a Ravenclaw-Shoe-in but did that mean she spent all her time transcribing Divination tomes written in Arabic? _No._

No, fellow witches and wizards, it did not.

Another reason to dislike Draco Malfoy was that he was the only boy who seemed to have a knack for finding Astoria in busy train hallways.

'I see you still need a minder,' Draco declared, sidling up next to her and trying to force Hermione the Muggle to leave them alone with a glare. 'Your mother's not here, and that fool twin of yours is still getting dressed, so I suppose it's _my_ job…'

'Don't _touch _me!' Astoria flicked the knuckle Draco Malfoy had just cuffed her on the chin with as hard as she could. _'Monstre!'_

'_Ow! Greengrass! Watch it!'_

'Stop whinging, you big baby,' said Astoria. 'You'll make The Giant come over.'

Draco glanced around quickly. Astoria had figured that such a small boy _would_ be scared of him. 'No, I won't,' he decided after a moment. 'We're not even off the train yet.'

'Well, we're going to be _soon,'_ Astoria sniped. 'Move away.'

'But I _like_ annoying you,' Draco complained.

'That's too bad.'

'Oh, _come on-.'_

Hermione the Muggle, Astoria was learning, could not abide immaturity in any form. 'Dracotis, Astoria said to _leave!' _

'Are _you _talking to _me,_ Mudblood?' Draco asked. 'How singular. And my name is Dray-_co. _You, however, may call me 'Master.''

Hermione gasped, but Astoria only rolled her eyes. 'Excuse me? Malfoy?' Draco turned his head back to look at her. 'You need to not call her that. I mean, as a Pureblood scion, I thought you were above such vulgar name-calling, but _apparently…'_

Draco, his ears turning mottled red, opened his mouth to say something cutting, and then, thinking it over, snapped it shut again. 'Very well,' he nodded and then bowed at the waist. 'I'll save you a seat after The Sorting, Astoria.'

Astoria and Hermione watched him walk away. 'The arrogance!_' _Astoria said snottily. 'The complete _arrogance_ that would make him think I would sit next to him to eat my dinner. Even if we made it into the same House, which is obviously impossible-there was never a more obvious Ravenclaw than I-I would never share my bench. The absolute arrogance. Not to mention his presumption in addressing me so familiarly! He knows my sister, but am I her? No. That boy is obviously soft in the head.'

'…I can't believe he called me that,' Hermione said, still in horror, looking to Astoria like she needed to blink away a tear or two. Astoria softened against her will. 'It's an atrocious word. _Atrocious._ I can't believe they let anyone speak it.'

'Treat it like a nickname,' Astoria advised.

'Of course I won't!' said Hermione. 'Why, if I let one person slide on that, then I'll have to let everyone slide, and where will progress be then? Nowhere, that's where. Progress will be nowhere.'

'I didn't tell you that word so you would get hung up about it,' Astoria replied. 'I told you it to educate you. Though, it is a shame that twats like _him_ give the rest of us a bad name.'

Hermione giggled. 'Are you calling yourself a twat, Astoria?'

'Of course not,' Astoria said quickly. 'That's not what I meant and you know it.'

Seeing that all the first years were forming a line, Hermione made an unsuccessful grab for Astoria's hand. Astoria, having a thing against strangers touching her uninvited, moved it aside. 'Come on!' said Hermione, undaunted. 'We should go! That Giant Man you talked about earlier is getting everyone into boats…'

And so signaled Astoria Greengrass's first look at Hogwarts.

Though she will deny it vociferously afterwards, so magnificent was Hogwarts' outer appearance that Astoria was left momentarily with a mouth hanging open.

Astoria let the emotion of the moment wash over her, rejoicing in the feelings she received. Her blood charged and her soul smiled. Her heart quickened and the wand in her hand thrummed in anticipation.

Astoria had always wanted to live in a pretty castle.

* * *

_A/N: In the books, Astoria Greengrass isn't mentioned until the last chapter of Book Seven, and then only as: 'Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat.' JKR, in an interview with Time Magazine pulls the wool off a little by adding (when asked the question of whom did Draco marry): 'Astoria Greengrass, younger sister of the Greengrass family.' I'm making Astoria Daphne's twin, because I want Astoria and Draco in the same year. Astoria is still younger however, by seven minutes._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making any profit from the writing of this stor__y._

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

After The Giant had led the group into tiny wooden boats that seemed to paddle themselves across a moonlit lake, and in through a series of stone passages and arches that ended at the great Entrance Hall of Hogwarts, he left them to be greeted anew by a stern-looking woman in her mid-sixties with graying black hair held tight up in a bun. 'Come along, children! Come along!' declared the woman in an officious-sounding voice, 'we mustn't keep the food waiting! I…' if such a thing were possible, the woman stood up even straighter and introduced herself, 'am Professor McGonagall. And this, obviously, is Hogwarts. Welcome. Welcome! Now move lively and watch for the ghosts on your left. We mustn't have any laggers. We're already late!'

Over forty first-year students trudged anxiously along in Professor McGonagall's wake.

'I think she's you, fifty years from now,' Astoria whispered to Hermione, and received a swat for her efforts.

'Be quiet!' Hermione hissed. 'I can't hear her if you're talking.'

'I don't see how you cannot,' said Astoria. 'She did a _sonorus_ charm.'

'A what?'

Astoria sighed. There was too much to teach the Muggle. Almost too much. 'I hope you wind up in a House that appreciates questions,' she responded. 'Otherwise, you're going to be learning on your own.'

'That's fine with me,' said Hermione. 'I like learning on my own, anyway.'

'A girl after my own heart.'

'Miss Greengrass!'

Aurelia and her sister jumped.

'The one with the blonde hair,' added Professor McGonagall.

'Yes, Professor?'

'Please refrain from conversing until _after_ I have finished speaking. And wipe that nasty spot of chocolate off your chin. You of all people, astound me in your habits. I would have thought your parents taught you to carry a handkerchief along, your sister certainly doesn't seem to have an aversion to cleanliness, but I suppose not…'

Hearing the giggles that this comment produced, Astoria tried to locate Draco Malfoy out of the corner of her eye and glare at him. She failed. 'The ponce!'

'What?' asked Hermione.

'The _ponce!' _Astoria repeated._ '_When the cad felt me up, he put his _slime_ all over me! The ponce! …Eww, Hermione, get it off, will you? Get it off! It's _disgusting!'_

'Stop flapping your hands in front of your face and jumping and I'll do it!' Hermione replied, reaching in her pocket for her own handkerchief, and wetting it with her tongue. 'Hold still, now! Hold still!'

'Eww, Oh, _Merlin, _eww. Oh, I can't believe…_my first night here…'_

'Well, after he called me a…_that word,' _Hermione said, _'_I can believe it just fine.'

'Yes, but I know his _mother. _I can write home about him.'

'Well, it'll have to wait until after dinner then, because we're here.'

'It'll get done, though, mark my words,' said Astoria. 'I'll also tell my mum that he verbally harassed you. She won't care that he called you the M-word, you know, but she will care that he called you a whore.'

Hermione turned white. 'But he _didn't!'_

'My mum doesn't know that!' Astoria promised her. 'She'll give me the benefit of the doubt. She's always thought Malfoy the worst sort of rotten-.'

'Miss Greengrass!' interrupted the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts again, 'do hurry up! You're holding up our line.'

'My apologies, Professor,' Astoria responded, lengthening her strides and staring down her smirking twin. 'We were just cleaning off that spot of chocolate you asked about earlier.'

Professor McGonagall squinted at Astoria to make sure of her report. 'Well, it's off, I see. Good work.'

'Thank you, ma'am.'

The professor walked to open the doors of the Great Hall and Astoria was left to stand in the back of the line with a clearly impatient and disgruntled Hermione.

_Hermione the Muggle, _Astoria reiterated in her mind, lest she become too attached to her.

'Oh, I'm so _nervous!'_ Hermione said. 'How can you be sure of what House you'll be in, Astoria?'

'I can't,' Astoria replied. 'I mean, I _can,_ of course, but I can't. True enough, I'm a Ravenclaw, but I don't _really _know for sure until That Hat declares me so, do I? He could put me in Gryffindor, for all I know. The best one can do is hope.'

'Why do you say 'Gryffindor' with a sneer on your face?' Hermione asked. 'I read that it was the best House to be in.'

'Oh, they said that, did they? Right after you read that Slytherin only turned out Dark Wizards and Hufflepuffs were notoriously dim, I bet.'

'…How did you know?' Hermione breathed.

'I've read Hogwarts: a History about eighty times.'

'Oh. Well it said that _Dumbledore's _House was Gryffindor.' Hermione had the look of someone now completely decided on the matter.

Astoria shook her head at the Muggle's ignorance. 'That's all just speculation, dear. It's a book, written by a person. It's not infallible.'

Hermione now looked like she had swallowed a lemon.

'That's right,' Astoria said, nodding her head encouragingly. 'You always need to question. _Always!_ Why,' here, Astoria's smile turned sly, 'that's how progress is reached. Now, be prepared, your name's about to be called.'

'Oh!' Hermione exclaimed.

'…_Granger, Hermione!'_

'Good luck!' Astoria whispered.

Two and a half minutes later, Gryffindor House had a new, happy subject.

Astoria shook her head, meeting Hermione's shrug. 'Such promise!' she said mournfully. 'And only to have been snuffed out so soon! Oh, woe! _Woe,_ to the end of our Friendship!'

'…_Longbottom, Neville!'_

'Woe, to the unfortunately-named!'

When Mr. Longbottom failed to go to his seat at the Gryffindor Table sans Sorting Hat, Astoria dutifully shook her head again. _'Woe.'_

'…_Malfoy, Draco!'_

'Merlin, look at him swagger!' Astoria cried, though of course not loud enough for anyone to hear, she did like to remain inconspicuous. 'I don't know why they're even bothering, he's so obviously Slytherin. Yes, look at him go! Swagger, swagger, swagger, why don't you, Malfoy, down to the Slytherin Table to sit next to kids just as evil as you. _Merlin.'_

Some time passed, and Astoria was brought out of her contemplation of the clear ceiling on the Great Hall by the calling of The Boy-Who-Lived's name.

'…_Potter, Harry!'_

'Apparently, I have already met him,' Aurelia said, choking a bit on her adoration for emerald green eyes and floppy black hair, oblivious to the fact that her and her sister's names hadn't been called yet.

Harry Potter was a bit stringy and short, Astoria thought, but so were most boys at age eleven. Why, just look at her cousin, Jackson: an uglier, more deformed shrimp until age fifteen you hadn't seen, and then he just shot right up to get girls climbing all over him. That was how Nature worked; that was how She supported the Betters of this World; Ugly Duckling now maybe, but, oh boy, wait until you got older! That was how it was going to go with The Boy-Who-Lived, Astoria was just sure of it.

Astoria also hoped that it was how it would be with her- she was a bit stroppy herself.

Astoria groaned when Harry Potter made it into Gryffindor. 'Another one. _Another _one! It's so sad.'

'Oh dear, I skipped a couple,' said a flustered Professor McGonagall, reviewing her list, and the occupants of the Great Hall laughed. _'…Parkinson, Pansy!'_

Astoria gave the Deputy Headmistress a hard stare. One didn't do that to a student, regardless of the other student's fame. One also didn't forget the alphabet a _second time_ by calling 'Parkinson' before 'Greengrass.' But maybe it was all for the better. People were _snickering, _for Merlin's sake. At least Astoria didn't have to suffer the brunt of the humiliation. That had to mean something-Astoria wasn't getting laughed at like Parkinson was.

'Miss Parkinson! Miss Parkinson,' Professor McGonagall called, 'please, un-stick your feet from the floor and come up here!'

The snub-nosed, pinched-mouthed girl recovered herself and swept on, passed the giggling Hufflepuffs, passed the chuckling Gryffindors, passed the snickering Slytherins, and passed the, for the most part, curiously silent Ravenclaws. McGonagall-for who deserved a title after what had been done to Pansy and Aurelia and Daphne?-whispered an apology as Miss Parkinson passed her and plopped on to the Sorting Stool with true dignity and aplomb. The Hat barely touched Miss Parkinson's head before _'SLYTHERIN!'_ was shouted out to the Hall.

'Oh, um, oh my goodness! _Greengrass, Astoria!_ My apologies to the both of you! Both the Misses Greengrass!'

And now, it was Astoria's turn.

'…_Interesting, very interesting.'_

'Of course,' Astoria replied, seating herself down primly and getting a chuckle out of the Sorting Hat. 'I knew I had to be.'

'_Well, let's get down to business then, shall we?'_

'Be my guest,' said Astoria, opening her mind.

'…_Oh…my…'_

Astoria grumpily sat down at the Slytherin Table next to Pansy Parkinson. In the background of her mental screaming, she processed that her sister's name was being called. 'I can't believe this,' she grumbled, looking down at her tie; it was now a very dark shade of green.

'What can't you believe?' asked Pansy.

'Slytherin,' said Astoria. 'I'm in _Slytherin.'_

'And what's wrong with Slytherin?' Miss Parkinson wanted to know.

Astoria turned a charming smile onto her neighbor. 'Well, nothing really, now that I know _you,_ dear, but I really had my hopes set for Ravenclaw. I heard Professor Flitwick gives out Restricted Library section passes indiscriminately, you just have to be in his House to receive them.'

Pansy sniffed. 'Well, I'm _sure_ Professor Snape is better than that…that _half-goblin_ any day of the week.'

Astoria affected surprise. 'Professor Flitwick is _half-goblin? Really?'_

'Why, _of course-.'_

'Shove over, Pansy,' an impolite voice interrupted. 'I need to talk to Astoria.'

Pansy turned affronted eyes to Draco Malfoy. 'Why, I _never!'_

'Of course, you never,' Draco replied. 'But you better get used to it, lady, because it'll be happening a lot if you sit between us again.'

'Oh, _Merlin,'_ said Astoria.

'Shove over,' Draco repeated, and sat himself down next to Astoria for the entirety of the Welcoming Feast.


End file.
